creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ben drowned
Post #1 (7 wrzesień, 2010) Okej potrzebuję twojej pomocy. To nie jest creepypasta, którą długo się to czyta, ale czuję, że od tego zależy moje bezpieczeństwo. Chodzi mi o grę video, dokładniej o Majora’s Mask. To wydarzenie, to najstraszniejsza rzecz, jaka przydarzyła mi się w całym życiu. Niedawno przeprowadziłem się do akademika jako student drugiego roku, gdzie mój przyjaciel dał mi Nintendo Game Cube i Nintendo 64. Krótko mówiąc, byłem bardzo podjarany. Mogłem w końcu zagrać w stare gry z dzieciństwa, z którymi nie miałem styczności przez ostatnią dekadę. Nintendo 64 było razem z żółtym kontrolerem i dość tandetną kopią Super Smash Brothers, i choć jak się nie ma co się lubi, to się lubi co się ma, to muszę przyznać, że szybko mi się to znudziło po przejściu LVL 9. Niestety Game Cube nie działał. W weekend około dwadzieścia minut jeździłem po dzielnicach w pobliżu akademika, kiedy to trafiłem na lokalną wyprzedaż garażową, gdzie miałem nadzieję ubić jakiś interes. Skończyłem na zdobyciu kopii z Pokemon Stadium, Goldeneye (fuck yeah), F-Zero oraz dwóch kontrolerów za 2 dolary. Zadowolony, zacząłem wracać z powrotem, kiedy to ostatnia wyprzedaż przykuła moją uwagę. Do teraz nie wiem czemu, nie było żadnego samochodu, tylko jeden stół z losowymi rupieciami, ale coś mnie tu przywiodło. Zazwyczaj ufam swojemu instynktowi, więc wysiadłem z samochodu, po czym zostałem przywitany przez staruszka. Wyglądał, delikatnie mówiąc, odpychająco. To było dziwne. Jeśli byś mnie zapytał, dlaczego był odpychający, nie potrafię sprecyzować czemu – było w nim coś, przez co czułem się niekomfortowo, nie potrafię tego wyjaśnić. Wszystko, co ci mogę powiedzieć, to to, że jeśli nie byłoby środka dnia i nie byłoby tylu osób wokół, nawet nie pomyślałbym o tym, by do niego podejść. Rzucił do mnie krzywym uśmieszkiem i spytał, czego szukam. Natychmiastowo zauważyłem, że musi być ślepy na jedno oko; jego prawe miało ten “zaszkliły” wygląd. Zmusiłem się do patrzenia w tylko jego lewe oko, by go jakoś nie obrazić. Spytałem go, czy może nie ma żadnych starych gier video. Już zacząłem się zastanawiać, jak mógłbym wybrnąć z sytuacji, w której spytałby się mnie czym jest gra video, ale, ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, powiedział, że ma parę w starym pudełku. Zapewnił mnie, że wróci za chwileczkę i udał się w głąb garażu. Po tym, jak poszedł, sprawdziłem co w ogóle ma na sprzedaż. Wzdłuż zaśmieconego stołu były raczej… specyficzne obrazy. Prace wyglądały, jakby jakiś chory psychicznie człowiek bawił się atramentem. Zaciekawiony, przejrzałem je wszystkie – to było raczej oczywiste, czemu nikt nie przeglądał tej sprzedaży garażowej, nie wyglądały one zbyt estetycznie. Doszedłem do ostatniego, który z jakiegoś powodu wyglądał trochę jak Majora’s Mask – to samo ciało w kształcie serca z wystającymi małymi igłami. Początkowo miałem potajemnie nadzieję, że znajdę tą grę na tej sprzedaży, choć mógłby być to tylko przypadkowy układ atramentu, ale po następnych wydarzeniach, sam już nie jestem pewien. Powinienem był spytać się o to wtedy tego starca. Po wpatrywaniu się w obraz, podniosłem wzrok i nagle starzec znów był przede mną w odległości na wyciągnięcie ręki, uśmiechał się do mnie. Przyznam, że odruchowo odskoczyłem i zacząłem się nerwowo śmiać, kiedy dał mi cartridge do Nintendo 64. Gra miała standardowy, szary kolor, oprócz tego, że ktoś na tyle czarnym markerem napisał “Majora”. Miałem motyle w brzuchu po tym, jak zdałem sobie sprawę z tego zbiegu okoliczności. Spytałem go za ile chciał za tą grę... Starzec uśmiechnął się do mnie. Powiedział, że odda mi ją za darmo i, że należała kiedyś do dzieciaka w mniej więcej tym samym wieku co ja, który już tu nie mieszka. Było coś dziwnego w wymowie tego, co powiedział, ale wtedy nie przywiązywałem do tego większej uwagi, byłem zbyt pochłonięty myślą nie tylko o tym, że znalazłem tą grę, ale także o dostaniu jej za darmo. Pamiętałem o tym, by być sceptycznym, bo wyglądała na trochę poniszczoną i nie miałem żadnej gwarancji, że będzie działać, ale wtedy mój optymizm wtrącił myśl, że to może jest jakaś wersja beta albo wersja spiracona, a to mi wystarczyło, by być dobrej myśli. Podziękowałem starcowi, który uśmiechnął się I powiedział “Żegnaj, więc”- przynajmniej tak to zrozumiałem. Całą drogę do domu miałem dziwne wrażenie, że starzeć powiedział jednak coś innego. Moje wątpliwości potwierdziły się, gdy włączyłem grę (ku mojemu zdziwieniu, działała bardzo dobrze), zauważyłem, że jest już zapisany stan gry nazwany “BEN”. “Żegnaj Ben”, mówił “Żegnaj Ben”. Współczułem starcowi, oczywistym było, że był dziadkiem i się starzał, a ja – z jakiegoś powodu – przypomniałem mu o jego wnuczku “Benie”. Z ciekawości załączyłem ten stan gry. Na oko mógłbym powiedzieć, że był całkiem daleko w grze – miał prawie wszystkie maski i 3/4 pokonanych bossów. Zauważyłem, że użył statuy sowy, by zapisać grę. Doszedł do 3 dnia stojąc przed Kamienną Świątynną Wieżą z pozostałą godziną przed rozbiciem się księżyca. Pamiętam, że kiedyś wstydem było dojść prawie do końca gry, ale nigdy jej nie skończyć. Zrobiłem nową grę nazwaną tradycyjnie “Link” i zacząłem grać, będąc gotowym na przeżycie dzieciństwa na nowo. Jak na tak zniszczony cartridge byłem pod wrażeniem, jak gra płynnie chodziła - dosłownie jak nówka, prócz pewnych niedociągnięć (na przykład tekstury, które znajdowały się tam, gdzie nie powinny lub losowe błyski w cutscenkach, dało się przeżyć). Jednak była jedna rzecz, która mnie denerwowała. Czasami NPCi nazywali mnie “Link”, czasami “BEN”. Zrozumiałem, że to był bug – usterka w kodzie gry powodująca pomieszanie stanów gry czy coś w tym stylu. Po jakimś czasie już nie mogłem tak grać, to było jakoś po przejściu Świątyni Woodfall gdzie niestety udałem się do zapisów I usunąłem stan zapisu gry “BEN” (Miałem na celu zatrzymanie pliku z wyłącznego szacunku dla pierwotnego nabywcy, z resztą nie potrzebowałem 2 stanów zapisu),mając nadzieję, że to rozwiąże problem. Rozwiązał, ale także nie rozwiązał, teraz NPCi w ogóle mnie nie nazywali, tam, gdzie powinno być moje imię w dialogu było tylko puste pole (mój stan zapisu wciąż się nazywał “Link”). Sfrustrowany, z pracą domową do zrobienia, odłożyłem grę na następny dzień. Znów zacząłem grać w ostatnią noc, docierając do Lens of Truth I torując swą drogę, by dotrzeć do Snowhead Temple. Teraz, niektórzy z was będący hardcorowymi graczami w Majora’s Mask na pewno więdzą o glitchu “4 dnia”- ci, którzy go nie znają, mogą go sobie wygooglować (4th day glitch), ale ogólnie chodzi tu o to, że dokładnie o 00:00:00 końcowego dnia, idziesz porozmawiać z astronomem i patrzysz przez teleskop. Jeśli będziesz miał dobry timing, odliczanie zniknie a ty masz dodatkowy dzień, by dokończyć cokolwiek co robiłeś. Zdecydowałem, że wykorzystam bug i spróbuję ukończyć Snowhead Temple, udało mi się za pierwszym razem i licznik z odliczaniem u góry zniknął. Jednak kiedy wcisnąłem B, by odejść od teleskopu, zamiast zastać astronoma, znalazłem się w Majora boss fight room pod koniec gry (zakręcone pudło na arenie). Patrzyłem się na Skull Kida lewitującego nade mną. Nie było żadnych dźwięków, tylko on unoszący się nade mną, i muzyka który normalnie leciała w tle (wciąż creepy). Moje dłonie zaczęły się pocić – to definitywnie nie było normalne. Skull Kid NIGDY się tu nie pojawia. Próbowałem poruszać się po otoczeniu, i nie ważne gdzie się udałem, Skull Kid wciąż był zwrócony na mnie, patrzył się na mnie, nic nie mówił. Myślałem, że już nic się nie stanie, bo chodziłem już tak około 60 sekund. Myślałem, że gra jest zbugowana czy coś – ale zacząłem przekonywać się do tego, że jednak się mylę. Już chciałem sięgnąć przycisku resetu, kiedy to pojawił się tekst na ekranie: “Nie jesteś pewien czemu, ale najwidoczniej masz rezerwację..” Momentalnie rozpoznałem ten tekst – dostajesz tą wiadomość kiedy dostajesz klucz od Anju w Stock Pot Inn, ale czemu pojawił się tutaj? Nie mogłem oprzeć się wrażeniu, że gra próbowała się ze mną skomunikować. Znów chodziłem dookoła, może był jakiś przycisk, który sprawiłby, że mógłbym mieć z czymś interakcję, później zrozumiałem, jak głupi byłem – pomyśleć, że ktoś mógł zaprogramować grę w ten sposób to absurd. Oczywiście, piętnaście sekund później inna wiadomość pojawiła się na ekranie, i znów, jak pierwszy , była to już istniejąca fraza “Iść do pokoju z bossem Temple? Tak/Nie”. Spauzowałem grę na sekundkę, zastanawiając się co powinienem wybrać i jak gra by zareagowała. Postanowiłem, że nie wybiorę Nie. Wziąłem kilka głębokich oddechów, wcisnąłem Tak, a ekran zabielił się ze słowami “Narodziny Nowego Dnia” z podtekstem “||||||||”. To, gdzie zostałem przeniesiony, napawało mnie najbardziej intensywnym przerażeniem i strachem jakie kiedykolwiek doświadczyłem. Jedyny sposób, jakim mógłbym to opisać, to miałem uczucie niewytłumaczalnej depresji na strasznie dużym poziomie. Normalnie nie jestem taką uczuciową osobą, ale sposób w jaki się czułem był tak dziwny, straszny, że nie wiedziałem nawet o jego istnieniu – to były tak mieszane, potężne uczucia, że miałem wrażenie, że mnie wręcz dosłownie zalewa. Pojawiłem się na jakimś polu twiglight, które było dziwną wersją Clock Town. Wyszedłem z Wieży Zegarowej (co się zazwyczaj robi w pierwszym dniu) tylko, by odkryć że nikogo nie było. Normalnie z glitchem 4 dnia wciąż możesz znaleźć strażników i psa kręcącego się na około wieży – tym razem nie było nikogo. To, co ich zastąpiło, to przytłaczające uczucie, że na tej samej planszy coś na mnie patrzyło. Miałem cztery serduszka życia i Łuk Bohatera, ale z tego punktu widzenia nie obchodził mnie mój avatar, osobiście czułem, że byłem w niebezpieczeństwie. Może jedyną relaksującą rzeczą była muzyka - to była Muzyka Leczenia, która pojawiła się ot tak, ale grana od tyłu. Muzyka stawała się głośniejsza, aż w końcu tak głośna, że miało się wrażenie, że nagle coś na ciebie wyskoczy, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Powtarzająca muzyka tylko odbiła się na mojej psychice . Nawet teraz słyszę śmiech Happy Mask Salesmana w tle, ale na tyle cicho, że nie byłem pewien, czy mi się nie przesłyszało, ale na tyle głośno, żeby mnie zdeterminować do znalezienia go. Szukałem we wszystkich czterech strefach Clock Town, nic nie znalazłem…. Nikogo. Brakowały tekstury, wschodnia część Clock Town pozwalała mi chodzić w powietrzu, cała plansza była… zniszczona. Całkowicie zniszczona. Gdy Muzyka Leczenia powtórzyła się po raz już pięćdziesiąty, po prostu zapamiętałem, jak stałem na środku południowej części Clock Town. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że nigdy wcześniej się nie czułem tak samotny w grze video. Kiedy przeszedłem przez miasto duchów, już nie wiem, czy to była kombinacja umiejscowionych tekstur, atmosfery i prześladującej melodii, która kiedyś była miła i spokojna, a teraz zniszczona i straszna, ale już prawie uroniłem łzę, i nawet nie mam pojęcia czemu. Prawie nawet się rozpłakałem. Coś mnie tu chwyciło, ta potężna esencja uczucia depresji, która przyprawiała mnie o paraliż. Spróbowałem opuścić Clock Town, ale za każdym razem, kiedy wychodziłem, ekran się ściemniał a ja tylko pojawiałem się w innej części Clock Town. Próbowałem zagrać na mojej Ocarina, chciałem uciec, NIE chciałem tu tkwić, ale za każdym razem, kiedy grałem Piosenkę Soaring pojawiało się tylko “Twoje nuty odbiły duże echo, ale nic się nie stało”. To raczej oczywiste, że gra nie chciała, bym stąd wyszedł, ale nie mam pojęcia, czemu mnie tu przetrzymywała. Nie chciałem wchodzić wewnątrz budynków, czułem, że byłbym zbyt przerażony w stosunku do tego czegoś, co mnie straszyło. Nie wiem czemu, ale wpadłem na pomysł, by utonąć w Laundry Pool i może bym się odrodził gdzieś indziej. Mógłbym opuścić to miejsce.thumb|188px|Statua Elgy, pod postacią której pojawiał się BEN. Kiedy wpadłem do wody, stało się właśnie to. Link złapał się za głowę, a ekran rozjaśnił się. Był na nim uśmiechający się do mnie Happy Mask Salesman - nie do Linka – do mnie z Skull Kided a krzykiem w tle, a gdy już ekran wrócił do normy, wpatrywałem się w Statuę Linka z grającą piosenką Elegy of Emptiness. Krzyknąłem, gdy pojawiła się tuż przede mną z tym przerażającym wyrazem twarzy. Odwróciłem się I pobiegłem do południowej części Clock Town, i, na moje nieszczęście, ta pierdolona statua śledziła mnie. Mógłbym to porównać do Weeping Angels z Doctor Who. Od czasu do czasu losowo pojawiała się tuż za mną. To było coś, jakby goniła mnie, albo – nawet nie chcę tego kur** powiedzieć – prześladowała mnie. Byłem na skraju histerii, i nawet nie pomyślałem o tym, by wyłączyć konsolę. Nie mam pojęcia czemu, byłem w tym uwięziony – ten cały terror był taki realny. Próbowałem potrząsnąć statuę, ale za każdym razem się za mną pojawiała. Link zaczął odtwarzać dziwne animacje, których nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem. Wykręcał ręce naokoło lub łapał losowy skurcz, a ekran znów ścinał do Happy Mask Salesmana uśmiechającego się do mnie. Na moment stanąłem twarzą w twarz z tą pierdoloną statuą, znów. Skończyłem na tym, że pobiegłem do Swordmasters Dojo na jego tyły, nie wiem z jakiego powodu, ale panicznie chciałem znaleźć oparcie w tym, że może nie jestem tu sam. Ku memu rozczarowaniu nikogo nie znalazłem, ale kiedy się odwróciłem, statua pojawiła się i zablokowała przejście przez korytarz. Próbowałem atakować statuę moim mieczem, bez żadnego skutku. Zmieszany po prostu patrzyłem na statuę i czekałem na śmierć. Nagle ekran znów się rozjaśnił do Happy Mask Salesmana i Linka odwróconego ku ekranowi, stojącego tak, jakby był lustrzanym odbiciem statuy, patrzącego na mnie razem z jego kopią. Po prostu się we mnie wpatrywali. Z czwartej ściany zostały tylko odłamki, więc przestraszony wybiegłem z Dojo While. Nagle gra przeteleportowała mnie do podziemnych tuneli z Muzyką Leczenia puszczaną od tyłu, kiedy to statua znów zaczęła się pojawiać… tym razem bardziej agresywnie – Robiłem tylko kilka kroków, kiedy on się znów i znów pojawiała za mną. Szybko wydostałem się z tunelu i pojawiłem się w południowej części Clock Town. Kiedy biegłem tak kompletnie bezradny – w wielkiej panice – nagle, jakby przy śmierci, pojawił się krzyk, a obraz zaczernił się z napisem “Narodziny Nowego Dnia” oraz “|||||||||”. Znowu. Ekran wrócił do normy, stałem na szczycie Wieży Zegarowej z lewitującym nade mną Skull Kidem, w ciszy. Spojrzałem wzwyż, księżyc był już tylko kilka metrów nad moją głową, ale Skull Kid po prostu wpatrywał się we mnie z tą pierdoloną maską. Leciała nowa piosenka - The Stone Tower Temple theme grana od tyłu. W akcie desperacji wyjąłem łuk i strzelałem w Skull Kida – i wprawdzie trafiałem go, a on odtwarzał animację bycia uderzonym. Strzeliłem już trzecią strzałę, kiedy pojawił się komunikat “Na nic ci się to nie zda. Hee, hee.”, wtedy zacząłem się unosić plecami do podłogi, Link krzyknął, aż w końcu stanął w płomieniach, które go zabiły. Podskoczyłem, gdy się to stało - nigdy nie widziałem tego ruchu użytego przez NIKOGO w całej grze, a sam Skull Kid nie posiada ŻADNYCH ruchów. Kiedy pojawił się ekran śmierci, znowu zacząłem się palić w powietrzu, Skull Kid śmiał się, a ekran się ściemnił, tylko po to, bym pojawił się w tym samym miejscu. Postanowiłem szarżować, ale działa się ta sama rzecz, ciało Linka uniosło się nad ziemię przez nieznane moce i momentalnie stanęło w płomieniach, które je zabijały. Tym razem podczas sceny śmierci słyszałem Muzykę Leczenia puszczoną od tyłu. Za trzecim (i ostatnim) razem, zauważyłem, że tym razem nie było żadnej muzyki, jedynie cisza. Pamiętam, że oryginalnie przy walce z Skull Kidem powinieneś użyć Ocariny, by cofnąć się w czasie lub przywołać gigantów. Spróbowałem zagrać Piosenkę Czasu, ale zanim uderzyłem ostatnią nutę, ciało Linka znów wybuchło w płomieniach i zginął. Ku końcowi sceny śmierci konsola zaczęła wydawać takie dźwięki, jakby chciała przeprowadzić jakieś skomplikowane działania dotyczące czegoś… Kiedy ekran wrócił do normy, pojawiła się ta sama scena, co w poprzednich trzech razach, tym razem Link leżał, jakby martwy, nie widziałem tego wcześniej w grze, jego głowa był zwrócona ku kamerze razem z Skull Kidem unoszącym się nad nim. Nie mogłem się ruszać, wcisnąć żadnego przycisku, tylko wpatrywać się w martwe ciało Linka. Po około trzydziestu sekundach gra się zwyczajnie rozjaśniła z wiadomością “Spotkałeś się z okropnym przekleństwem, czyż nie?” tuż przed wykopaniem do ekranu początkowego. Zauważyłem, że nie było już moich save'ów. Zamiast “Link” był “TWOJA KOLEJ”. “TWOJA KOLEJ” miał 3 serca, 0 masek oraz żadnych itemów. Wybrałem “TWOJA KOLEJ” i natychmiastowo wróciłem do szczytu Wieży Zegarowej ze sceną nieżyjącego Linka z lewitującym nade mną Skull Kidem, którego zapętlony śmiech wciąż i wciąż się powtarzał. Zresetowałem konsolę, a kiedy gra się ponownie włączyła, był jeden dodatkowy save umiejscowiony pod “TWOJA KOLEJ”. Nazywał się “BEN”. Plik “BEN” był dokładnie tym samym, który wcześniej usunąłem, na Kamiennej Świątynnej Wieży z księżycem, który miał się niedługo rozbić. Wyłączyłem konsolę. Nie jestem przesądny, ale to jest ZBYT popierdolone nawet dla mnie. Dzisiaj w ogóle w to nie grałem, baa, nawet nie zmrużyłem oka ostatniej nocy. Wciąż w głowie słyszę tą Muzykę Leczenia od tyłu i wciąż przypominam sobie to przerażenie przy eksploracji Clock Town. Przyjechałem jeszcze raz do starca by zadać mu parę pytań razem z kumplem (nie ma mowy, bym tam poszedł sam). Przed domem była tabliczka Na Sprzedaż. Pukałem, nikogo nie było w środku. Więc teraz wróciłem i piszę o tym wszystkim i o moich przypuszczeniach, z góry sorry, jeśli się pojawiły jakieś błędy gramatyczne. Jestem totalnie niewyspany. Ta gra mnie przeraża, teraz jeszcze bardziej, kiedy o tym wszystkim napisałem, ale myślę, że jest w tym coś więcej. Jest coś, co woła mnie o to, bym to dalej ciągnął. Myślę, że “BEN” jest czymś equation, ale nie wiem czym, I jeśli by wtedy starzec mi pomógł, byłbym wstanie znaleźć parę odpowiedzi. Potrzebuję dnia lub dwóch, zanim znów włączę tą grę. Już się odbiła na mojej psychice, ale następnym razem nagram wszystko, co zrobię. Pomysł o nagrywaniu przyszedł do mnie przed końcem grania, więc możecie zobaczyć jedynie parę minut tego, co widziałem (włączając w to Skull Kida i statuę). Wrzuciłem to na youtube: Dzień Czwarty.wmv(05:30) thumb|left|335 px Zostanę w tym wątku przez chwilę dłużej przed zaśnięciem, by odpowiedzieć na parę waszych pytań, pomysłów czy teorii, by naświetlić nieco tą sprawę, albo rzeczy, które mógłbym spróbować zrobić. Myślę, że jutro zagram na pliku “BEN”, by zobaczyć co się stanie, może miałem to wszystko robić. Nie wierzę w paranormalne gówno, ale to jest trochę pojebane. Może ten cały BEN jest po prostu dobrym hackerem/programistą. Nie chcę myśleć o alternatywnych wyjściach, jeśli nie jest. To koniec tej kopiuj/wklejanki. Mam nadzieję, że to jest tylko jakiś żart developerów, że inni ludzie też zostali “wrobieni” czy mieli “shackowane” kopie gry. To mnie po prostu przeraża. Post #2 (8 wrzesień, 2010) Napiszę wszystko, co się stało I wkleję link do video, ale ostatniej nocy wszystko było dla mnie zbyt realne. Myślę, że skończę się z tym bawić. Już byłem nieźle przerażony po napisaniu tego wątku. Ostatniej nocy, ta statua, Elegy of Emptiness, miałem o niej sen. Śniłem, że mnie goniła w moim śnie. Odwracałem się... ta okropna statua wpatrywała się we mnie tymi pustymi oczyma. W śnie pamiętam, że nazywałem to Ben, a nigdy wcześniej nie miałem snu, który mógłbym tak szczegółowo zapamiętać. Dobrą rzeczą jest jednak to, że trochę pospałem przynajmniej, tak myślę. Dzisiaj, kiedy już odkładałem sprawę gry tak długo jak mogłem, wróciłem do starca by sprawdzić, czy może nie ma go z powrotem. Tak jak myślałem, samochodu wciąż nie było, przed drzwiami też nikt nie odpowiadał. Gdy już wracałem do samochodu mężczyzna koszący trawę z domu obok spytał się mnie, czy nie szukam kogoś przypadkiem. Powiedziałem, że szukam starca, który tu mieszkał. Odpowiedział to, co już wiedziałem – wyprowadził się. Próbując inaczej, spytałem, czy starzec miał jakąś rodzinę albo znajomych, z którymi mógłbym porozmawiać. Odkryłem, że nigdy nie był żonaty, nie miał także zaadoptowanych dzieci czy wnucząt. Zacząłem się martwić, zadałem ostatnie pytanie, które powinienem zadać na początku – kim był Ben? Jego twarz posmutniała, dowiedziałem się, że cztery domy dalej około osiem lat temu 23 Kwietnia – mężczyzna poinformował mnie, że to ten sam dzień, w którym ma urodziny, stąd zna dokładną datę – na tej dzielnicy był wypadek z małym chłopcem imieniem Ben. To było tuż po tym, kiedy jego rodzice wyjechali. Próbowałem się dowiedzieć od niego nieco więcej, bez skutku. Wróciłem i ponownie zacząłem grać. Załadowałem grę i natychmiastowo wyskoczył ekran początkowy z maską –dźwięk, która został puszczony nie był normalnym "whoosh", to było coś znacznie bardziej głośniejszego irytującego. Wcisnąłem start oczekując najgorszego, ale, zupełnie jak dwie noce temu, były pliki "TWOJA KOLEJ" i "BEN"(prawdę mówiąc wcześniej zajrzałem do tego save'u, zauważyłem tylko, że było wciąż to samo miejsce z sową do zapisu). Wybrałem save BEN, przez chwilę zmieszany, gdyż statystyki był nieco inne niż dwa dni temu. Wyglądało na to, że ukończył już Kamienną Świątynną Wieżę... Zebrałem się na odwagę i wczytałem plik. Momentalnie zostałem wrzucony do całkowitego chaosu. Oczywiście, byłem na zewnątrz Kamiennej Świątynnej Wieży, ale to już było oczekiwane. Strefa nie nazywała się Kamienną Świątynną Wieżą, a raczej "Ka m i e n n ą". Pojawiło się pole tekstowe z kompletnym bezsensem, którego nie mogłem rozszyfrować. Ciało Linka było zdeformowane. Jego plecy były wykrzywione ku stronie, gdzie jego postura była permanentnie zniekształcona. Ekspresja Linka była dziwna, nietypowa. Miał taką ekspresję na twarzy, której wcześniej nie rozpoznawałem, to było puste spojrzenie – jakby był martwy. W tym czasie, kiedy tak Link stał z tym nieregularnym zniekształceniem ciała I po tym, jak już przeanalizowałem, czym stał się mój avatar zauważyłem, że mam przedmiot pod przyciskiem C, którego wcześniej nie zauważyłem. Jakaś notatka, ale naciśnięcie go nic nie robiło. W tle leciała muzyka, której nie rozpoznawałem z gry – prawie demoniczna z natury, był jakiś głośno brzmiący pisk albo jakiś rodzaj śmiechu lub czegoś, co leciało w tle. Miałem dokładnie dwie minuty, by zbadać teren, zanim kolejna z tych pierdolonych statui Elegy of Emptiness pojawiła się i natychmiastowo po tym zostałem przeniesiony do ekranu z "Narodziny Nowego Dnia ", tym razem bez podtekstu "||||||". Byłem w Clock Town – scena normalnie by się odtworzyła po tym, jak pierwszy raz podróżowałeś w czasie. Tatl powinna powiedzieć "C-Co się stało? Jeśli w ogóle coś się stało…" ale zamiast powiedzieć "Zaczynaj od początku", skończyła wypowiedź w zepsutym polu tekstowym, kiedy to pojawił się śmiech Happy Mask Salesmana. Odzyskałem kontrolę nad bohaterem, ale z zjebanego rzutu kamery - Szukałem drzwi do Wieży Zegarowej, patrząc na mojego avatara biegającego koślawo. Zauważyłem, że nie mogę nigdzie dojść, bo nic nie widzę, ale szczęśliwie przeszedłem przez drzwi. Tu zostałem przywitany przez Happy Mask Salesman który zwyczajnie powiedział "Spotkałeś się z okropnym przekleństwem, czyż nie?" przed tym, kiedy ekran się rozjaśnił. Byłem na polu Termina znów jako zwykły człowiek. Być może już nie grałem w tą samą grę – zostałem gdzieś przeteleportowany, nie było żadnego znaku z zegarem dnia czy czegokolwiek. Wziąłem głęboki oddech i rozejrzałem się naokoło pola, od razu można stwierdzić, że to nie było normalne. Nie było żadnych przeciwników. W tle leciała zmiksowana wersja Happy Mask Salesman's theme. Postanowiłem pobiec wprost do Woodfall zanim zauważyłem rząd trzech, zamglonych figur w tle zwróconych ku jednej stronie – W tym Eponę. Gdy do nich podszedłem, na moje nieszczęście rozpoznałem wśród nich Happy Mask Salesmana, Skull Kida oraz statuę Elegy of Emptiness po prostu stojących tam. Pomyślałem, że może się tu zbugowali, ale powiedziałem do siebie, że od teraz powinienem wiedzieć, że jednak nie. Podszedłem do nich ostrożnie i zauważyłem, że Skull Kid odtwarzał zwykłą, zapętloną animację, tak samo z Eponą i statuą Elegy of Emptiness robili to, co robią normalnie – po prostu stali tam. Happy Mask Salesman przerażał mnie jednak bardziej niż pozostała dwójka. Też był normalny, noszący te gówniane ubrania, ale gdziekolwiek się poruszyłem, jego głowa powoli się odwracała w moją stronę, śledziła mnie. Nie miałem z nim żadnego dialogu ani z nim nie walczyłem, lecz wciąż jego głowa podążała za mną. Przypomniało mi się moje pierwsze spotkanie z Skull Kidem na szczycie Wieży Zegarowej. Wyjąłem moją Ocarina (do którego gra zagrała charakterystyczny dźwięk, kiedy masz zamiar zagrać na swojej Ocarinie) i spróbowałem piosenkę, której wcześniej nie grałem – muzyka Happy Mask Salesmana ustała. Zaczęła grać ta sama, która leciała zapętlona czwartego dnia - Muzyka Leczenia. Skończyłem grać piosenkę, pojawił się nieprzyjemny pisk, niebo zaczęło migać, zmiksowana muzyka Happy Mask Salesmana przyśpieszyła, umacniając jedynie strach we mnie. Link wybuchnął w płomieniach i zginął. Te trzy figury dalej stały i patrzyły się, jak płonę podczas mojej sceny śmierci. Nie wiem jak mam ci opisać jakie to przerażające uczucie, musiałbyś obejrzeć video jeśli chciałbyś zrozumieć co czułem. To samo przerażenie, które pozbawiło mnie snu dwa dni temu znów narastało, kiedy pojawił się tekst "Spotkałeś się z okropnym przekleństwem, czyż nie?", po raz trzeci. Za tym musi się kryć jakieś głębsze znaczenie. Miałem trochę czasu do namysłu, kiedy to pojawił się krótki przerywnik filmowy z przemiany w Zora. Teraz znalazłem się w Great Temple Bay. Byłem ciekawy, co tym razem gra miała w zanadrzu. Powoli udałem się na plażę, gdzie znalazłem Eponę. Dziwiłem się, czemu gra postanowiła umieścić ją tutaj, sugerowała, że ona próbowała zdobyć napój? Nie mogłem zdjąć maski. Domyśliłem się, że raczej to nie był powód, dla którego została tu umieszczona. Nagle uświadomiłem sobie, że Epona wciąż się wpatrywała w jeden punkt na morzu, wyglądała, jakby próbowała pokazać mi pewien punkt z odległości. Kierowałem się przeczuciem, w ten sposób doszedłem do Great Bay i zacząłem płynąć. Oczywiście – prawie to przeoczyłem – znalazłem to na dnie oceanu; jedna ze statui, Elegy of Emptiness. Podpłynąłem do niej, gdy nagle moja Zora zaczęła odtwarzać animację topienia się, nie widziałem tego wcześniej – co przecież nawet nie ma sensu, bo Zora może oddychać pod wodą. Mój bohater utonął, zginął. Znów, statua to była jedyna rzecz, którą widziałem podczas mojej śmierci. Tym razem się nie odrodziłem, przeniosło mnie do menu, tak jakbym zresetował konsolę. BEN.wmv(06:23) thumb|left|335 px Ekran z “wciśnij start” był przede mną. Wiedziałem, że jedynym powodem, dla którego mnie tu umieścił, by zapewne nowy save. Nie myliłem się. Nowy stan zapisu mówił o Benie. Teraz to ma sens, czemu statua pojawiła się, kiedy próbowałem pójść do Laundry Pool – gra musiała zaplanować sposób, w który mógłbym uciec z czwartego dnia w Clock Town. Dwa savey mówiły o jego przekleństwie. Tak jak myślałem, Ben był martwy. Utonął. Oczywiście gra nie jest po mojej stronie- faszeruje mnie nowymi save'ami – chce, bym wciąż grał, bym szedł dalej, ale ja już skończyłem z tym cholerstwem. Nie ruszam więcej stanów zapisu. To już jest zbyt przerażające, a ja nie wierzę w rzeczy paranormalne, ale kończą mi się możliwości wyjaśnienia. Dlaczego ktoś mógłby wysłać mi taką wiadomość? Nie rozumiem tego, to jest zbyt przerażające, by o tym myśleć. Video jest dla tych, którzy chcą to zobaczyć i przeanalizować (może jest jakaś zaszyfrowana wiadomość w tych bezsensownych dialogach czy coś symbolicznego, przez co wcześniej przeszedłem – jestem zbyt emocjonalnie i mentalnie zmęczony by się z tym pierdolić). Post #3 (10 wrzesień, 2010) Wiem, że jest bardzo wcześnie, nie przespałem całej nocy, nie mogę spać. Nie obchodzi mnie to, czy ludzie to widzą, nie o to chodzi, chcę po prostu wyrzucić to z siebie. Teraz jednak straciłem wolę do tego, by o tym mówić. Im mniej o tym powiem, tym lepiej. Myślę, że video mówi za siebie. Zrobiłem to, co mi mówiliście, zagrałem piosenkę Elegy of Emptiness w pierwszym miejscu, w które mnie zaprowadziła gra, ale myślę, że to jest co gra lub Ben(Jezu Chryste, nie wierzę, że nawet rozważam tak absurdalną teorię, że istnieje w grze) chciał, bym to zrobił. Prześladuje mnie, nie tylko w grze, jest też w moich snach. Wciąż go widzę, za moimi plecami, zwyczajnie wpatrującego się we mnie. Nie poszedłem na żadne lekcje, zostałem w moim pokoju z zamkniętymi oknami i zatrzaśniętymi drzwiami – w ten sposób wiem, że mnie nie obserwuje. Ale wciąż mnie ma, gdy gram, gdy gram wciąż może mnie widzieć. Gra mnie teraz przeraża. Za pierwszym razem mówił do mnie – nie tylko używając tekstu w grze – mówił do mnie. Rozmawiał ze mną. Ben się odnosił do mnie. To do mnie mówiło. Nie wiem co to oznacza. Nie wiem czego ode mnie chce. Nigdy tego nie chciałem, chcę wrócić do mojego starego życia UTOPIONY.wmv(06:20) thumb|right|335 px Rzeczy jak te nie zdarzają się ludziom takim, jak ja. Jestem tylko dzieciakiem, nawet niewystarczająco dorosłym by pić. To nie uczciwe, chcę do domu, chcę znów zobaczyć rodziców. Jestem tak daleko od domu w tej szkole, chcę tylko znów przytulić mamę. Chcę zapomnieć o tej przerażającej, pustej twarzy statuy. Mój oryginalny save wrócił - ten sam, który wcześniej zniknął. Nie chcę już grać. Czuję, że stanie się coś złego, jeśli nie będę grał, ale to niemożliwe, to gra video – prześladuje mnie czy nie, nie może mnie zranić, nie? Tak serio, nie może, no nie? To jest to, co wciąż sobie powtarzam. Kiedy o tym myślę już sam nie jestem pewien. Post #4 (12 wrzesień, 2010) Pozwólcie mi tylko sprostować parę rzeczy – wiem, że się martwicie, ale "jadusable" ma się dobrze. Skończył się przeprowadzać, powiedział, że wraca do domu. Olał ten semestr, nie jestem pewien, co się stało , mam parę teorii, ale wy pewnie wiecie na ten temat więcej. Jestem współlokatorem "jadusable'a" I rzeczywiście zauważyłem, że było z nim coś nie tak przez te ostatnie parę dni. Wciąż siedział w swoim pokoju, tracąc kontakt z dosłownie wszystkimi znajomymi, a jestem prawie pewny, że nie jadł niczego ciężkostrawnego. Po następnym dniu nie mogłem już tu zostać, więc pałętałem się u kolegi. Do pokoju wracałem tylko po parę mi potrzebnych rzeczy. Próbowałem z nim rozmawiać parę razy, ale za każdym razem przerywał rozmowę, kiedy pytałem o jego izolację, tak jakby coś go prześladowało. Wczoraj przyszedłem po swoją książkę z filozofii, wtedy do mnie podszedł. Wyglądał okropnie, miał ogromne wory pod oczami. Dał mi płytkę i jakieś specyficzne instrukcje. Powiedział, że miał do mnie jedną, ostatnią prośbę – w końcu wytłumaczył mi o co chodzi, dał mi info do konta na Youtube. Powiedział, że się stąd wynosi, że to go nakłaniało do ponownego grania, by zmieniać rzeczy, których nie powinien. Chciał, żebym też wrzucił video, by poinformować ludzi o tym, co się stało. Powiedziałem, że mógłby to przecież zrobić sam, ale odpowiedział tym dzikim wzrokiem, że nigdy więcej nie zajrzy do gry. To ostatnia rzecz, jaką powiedział, nawet się nie pożegnał, gdy rodzice po niego przyjechali. Nigdy nie spotkałem jego rodziców. Szczerze, nie mogę ci powiedzieć o wszystkim, kiedy mówił, ciężko było go zrozumieć, a jego cholerna ekspresja mnie tylko dezorientowała. Na płytce było video z ostatniej nocy, dokument tekstowy z jego loginem I hasłem do Youtube i trzeci dokument nazwany Prawda.txt które zawierały “jego notatki, które zrobił. Powiedział, że to bardzo wiele dla niego znaczy, bym podążał za jego instrukcjami. Normalnie nie pisałbym tego w ten sposób, z powodu jebanej gry komputerowej, ale sposób, w jaki mówił i patrzył utwierdza mnie w tym, że to jest coś poważnego, a ja to uszanuję. Video dostałem już wczoraj. Po obejrzeniu go musiałem zobaczyć jego inne filmy na jego kanale Youtube, żeby coś z tego zrozumieć, ale nawet teraz jestem wciąż zmieszany. Video wypuszczę wieczorem, Prawda.txt wypuszczą 15 września, tak jak mnie prosił. Nie czytałem tego, zrobię to w momencie wypuszczenia tego, dla szacunku do kolegi. By odpowiedzieć już na wasze pytania, nie, nie dzwoniłem jeszcze do niego, zrobię to jutro, by sprawdzić, czy wszystko z nim w porządku. Powinien już być teraz w domu. Jadusable.wmv(07:41) thumb|left|335 px O filmie: uciąłem tu moment do miejsca, kiedy wybrano plik "BEN", później zauważyłem, że jadusable zostawił ekran wybierania, bo gra co jakiś czas zmieniała save'y. Wybaczcie za to, ale ostatnie pliki były takie same, jak z końcówki wcześniejszego filmu (Link i BEN), żadnych różnic. Nie byłem tu, kiedy w to grał, ale wygląda na to, że na początku, kiedy się pierwszy raz odrodził testował ekwipunek by zobaczyć, jakie ma przedmioty czy coś, bo zmieniły się losowo od tych poprzednich. To było po tym, kiedy pomyślałem, że gra stała się dla niego zbyt osobistą sprawą. Post #5 (15 wrzesień, 2010) Hej, z tej strony "Jadusable”. To jest ostatni raz, kiedy cokolwiek przeczytasz ode mnie, to jest mój ostatni prezent dla ciebie – to są wszystkie notatki, jakie zrobiłem. Zanim je pokaże, chciałbym podziękować wam wszystkim za wysłuchanie mnie, to była dla mnie mocna podpora, by to kontynuować. Kiedy to czytacie, nie będzie mnie już w pobliżu, ale po obcowaniu z tą nienormalną grą dokładnie cztery dni, zrozumiałem, kto tu z kim tak naprawdę gra. Mam nadzieję, że po przeczytaniu tego ta cała sytuacja się więcej nie powtórzy. Są rzeczy, z którymi nie mogłem się z tobą podzielić, które się działy, ale zaraz to wyjaśnię. Ben blokował moje jakiekolwiek poczynania, których dokonałem, bym wam nie przedstawił prawdy. Próbowałem, nawet podtekstowo, by was ostrzec. Oprócz chaosu, zawarłem także różne wskazówki w moich filmach. We wszystkich filmach nagranych w czwarty dzień, miałem Maskę Prawdy w interakcji, podchodziłem do Gossip Stone, czy miałem Lupę Prawdy w ekwipunku, z jakiegoś powodu. Dla entuzjastów Zeldy wszystkie te symbole są znakami nadziei i prawdy, które pewnie niektórzy z was rozpoznali. Gdy grałem w plik nazwany “BEN”, kiedy BEN wciąż mnie śledził, robiłem wszystko, co mogłoby się wydawać oczywistym, ale oprócz tego wysłałem wam tajną wiadomość – Nigdy nie nałożyłem Lens, czy Maski czy nawet nie odwiedziłem kamienia. Podziałało, video zostało wrzucone na Youtube. Modliłem się, żeby ktoś to zauważył. Tagi też miały znaczenie, mam nadzieję, że się nimi zainteresowaliście. Były moimi małymi wiadomościami – niczym dużym, żeby Ben niczego nie podejrzewał – przez to, że Ben manipulował i zmieniał pliki, mam nadzieję, że widzieliście bliską prawdę do tego, co się stało na prawdę. Nie miałem pojęcia, czy rzeczywiście tak było To się długo czyta, nie mam czasu, by udowadniać wam wpisy, albo żeby upiększać moje wyszukiwania. Tu jest wszystko. --- 6 wrzesień, 2010 23:00 – Nie wierzę w to, co się stało, nie jestem pewien, czy to nie rodzaj złożone mistyfikacji, podlegam strachowi i nie mam pojęcia, co o tym myśleć. Kim lub czym jest statua? Mnóstwo pytań. Zaczynam ten dokument jako “notatnik”, więc będę mógł wszystko analizować na bieżąco. Będę pisał co się dzieje, żeby sprawdzić później, czy to ma jakiś związek. 7 wrzesień, 2010 2:10 - (zrobiłem nowy wątek, możesz wrócić i zobaczyć mój pierwszy post do czwarty dzień.wmv) 4:23 – Nie mogę spać. Próbowałem, ale im bardziej próbuję tym staję się bardziej nerwowy. Po prostu czuję, że za każdym razem, kiedy zamykam oczy, ta statua pojawia się. 8:20 – Nie spałem w ogóle, zwyczajnie zacznę dzień. Nie mam siły, żeby iść dziś na lekcje, pojadę znów do starca z kolegą Tylerem, w razie czego. 13:18- Znowu w domu. Starca nie było, naprawdę dziwne, że wyprowadził się następnego dnia, ale może tabliczka Na Sprzedaż była już wczoraj, tylko nie zauważyłem. Tyler chce wiedzieć, o co chodzi, nie powiedziałem mu. Idę coś zjeść, padam ze zmęczenia. 15:46 – Nie mogłem się skupić wracając z baru, w pewnym momencie widziałem statuę Elegy wpatrującą się we mnie gdzieś na uboczu. Teraz definitywnie, definitywnie potrzebuję snu. 17:00 – Nie myślę dużo o tym, czy ludzie mi uwierzą o tym wszystkim. Myślę, że wrzucę nowego posta do internetu. Myślę, że zrobię jakieś podsumowanie, te notki są zbyt sporadyczne. 18:00 – Podłączyłem nagrywarkę do komputera. Myślałem, że się zaciął, zaczął wydawać ten dziwny, pipczący dźwięk, ale wydaje się, że teraz wszystko gra. Komputer nie może mnie teraz zawieść. 19:00 – Skończyłem wrzucać video. Jakość jest znacznie lepsza, niż myślałem, że będzie. Taa, zgaduję, że to jest naprawdę specjalna karta. Nigdy nie zdarzył mi się tak dobrze zgrany ekran. 19:45 – Wydawało mi się, że zobaczyłem pojawiającą się ikonę na pulpicie wyglądającą jak statua, na sekundę. Przestraszyłem się trochę. Po wrzuceniu muszę skasować te video z pulpitu. 20:00 – Wrzucam video na swoje konto na Youtube. 20:03 – Nie pamiętam, żebym wrzucał video z Vampire: The Masquerade: Bloodlines ostatniego roku. To prawdopodobnie konto, które dzieliłem z kolegą ostatniego lata. Mam nadzieję, że nie ma nic przeciwko temu, bym uploadował ten filmik. 20:55 - Postuję podsumowanie z Czwartego Dnia z linkiem na Youtube. Staram się nie zasnąć, ale jestem taaaaki zmęczony w tej chwili. 8 wrzesień, 2010 10:48 – Miałem sen o statui. Śniłem, że mnie goniła w moim śnie. Odwracałem się... ta okropna statua wpatrywała się we mnie tymi pustymi oczyma. W śnie pamiętam, że nazywałem to Ben, a nigdy wcześniej nie miałem snu, który mógłbym tak szczegółowo zapamiętać. 11:21 – Serio, już nie chcę w to grać. Chyba sprawdzę jeszcze raz, czy starzec jest u siebie. 13:35 – Nie było starca, ale miałem ciekawą konwersację z jego sąsiadem. Napiszę całe podsumowanie z grania dzisiejszej nocy, poczekam jeszcze trochę i wyszukam parę informacji o tym całym Benie. 14:45 – Miałem losowe, niewytłumaczalne bóle głowy, wciąż słysząc tą piosenkę. Teraz jest jeszcze taka pora, że łatwo zachorować, muszę uważać. Z mojego organizmu zostanie kupa złomu przez te zarwane nocki. 15:00 – 15:02 – Mój komputer.... tak po prostu... otworzył dokument tekstowy i napisał "Hej" oraz "www.cleverbot.com”. Co... do... chuja... 15:46 – Wszedłem na stronę, to jest jeden z tych “botów czatowych”. Myślę, że po prostu wkleję wam tu całą konwersację: 9/8/10 Konwersacja User: Cześć? Cleverbot: Cześć. User: Kim jesteś i jak zdołałeś przejąć kontrolę nad moim komputerem? Cleverbot: Kim jestem? User: Racja, zapomniałem, jesteś botem. Cleverbot: Naprawdę tak myślisz? User: Słuchaj wiem, że ktokolwiek się pierdoli z moim komputerem może zobaczyć mój ekran monitora. Cleverbot: Racja. User: Taa, a ty jesteś pewnie jednym z TYCH dzieci, które myślą, że są kur** sprytne. Wiesz, że to jest nielegalne, nie/? Cleverbot: Naprawdę? User: Bez jaj. Jesteś zaznajomiony z "prawami prywatności?". Spierdalaj z mojego komputera, dzieciaku Cleverbot: Jestem twoim komputerem. User: Spoko historia. W każdym razie, dzwonię do DPS, wybrałeś zły czas, żeby ze mną kur** pogrywać. Cleverbot: Mam więc poczekać, aż włączysz grę? User: ...Co? Cleverbot: Grę. User: Majora's Mask? Cleverbot: Tak. User: Skąd o tym wiesz? Cleverbot: Stąd. User: Skąd dokładnie? Cleverbot: Ja to zrobiłem. User: Zrobiłeś co? Cleverbot: Grałem z tobą. User: Co do kur**/ Cleverbot: Byłeś wystraszony? User: Kim kur** jesteś Cleverbot: Ben. User: Statuą? Jesteś w moim komputerze? Cleverbot: Tak. User: jak? Cleverbot: Podłączyłeś mnie. User: Jakim kur** cudem cię podłączyłem? Cleverbot: Kable. User: Jak? Cleverbot: Powiedz mi o sobie. User: Co? Cleverbot: Powiedz mi o sobie. User: O co ci chodzi? Cleverbot: Co cię naprawdę przeraża? User: Co do chuja? Cleverbot: Odpowiedz. User: Nie Cleverbot: Odpowiedz. User: Do kur** nędzy, jakim cudem otworzyłeś to sam z siebie? Cleverbot: Jestem teraz twoim komputerem. User: Ile możesz kontrolować? Cleverbot: Wszystko. User: Czego ode mnie chcesz? Cleverbot: Zabawy. User: Utknąłeś tam. Możesz mnie zranić? Cleverbot: Ha User: ? Cleverbot: Idź grać. User: Nie, nie możesz mnie zranić. Cleverbot: Długo ci zajęło pisanie tego. User: Więc? Cleverbot: Nie jesteś pewien. User: Jeśli jesteś taki potężny, czemu używasz tak idiotycznej strony jak tej, żeby ze mną “czatować”? Cleverbot: Mało roboty. Nieźle rozbudowane. Zabawne. User: Zabawne? Cleverbot: Tak. Tradycyjnie. Lubię to. User: Myślisz, że to zabawne? Cleverbot: Śmieszne. User: A moje notatki? Cleverbot: Możesz je pisać. User: Czemu mi na to pozwalasz? Cleverbot: To zabawne widzieć, co o mnie myślisz. (okno się zamknęło) 15:50 – Co ja zrobiłem? Wprowadziłem go do mojego komputera. Kontynuuję to pisać, wpisywać podsumowania. Czuję, jakbym był więźniem w miejscu bezpieczeństwa. Nie mam pojęcia, nie wiem, czy mam halucynacje. Czuję, jakbym był szalony w tej chwili. Mogę to poczuć, patrzy na mnie, nawet, kiedy to piszę. Ben kontroluje wszystko w grze – bawi się ze mną, prowadzi jak owieczkę, ale po co? Co jest celem? Wiem, że Ben utonął, ale skąd te nawiedzenia? Co ja kur** robię, prawdopodobnie on może nawet to zobaczyć. 16:35 - (Wrzuciłem zagranie w BEN.wmv) 19:18 - BEN znów mnie zaprosił na Cleverbot. Powiedział, że jest mu przykro i chce być wolny, że mogę go uwolnić, że tak, jak wszedł do komputera, tak może wyjść, ale potrzebuje mojej pomocy. Powiedział, że jestem specjalny, bo mogę mu pomóc. Pierwsza, miła rzecz, którą powiedział. Obiecał, że zostawi mnie w spokoju, jeśli to zrobię. Obiecał. Nie wiem, co mam myśleć, jak mogę niby zaufać tej rzeczy? 19:20 – Boję się, powiedział, że tylko się ze mną bawił. To jest raczej jakaś popierdolona wersja zabawy. Powiedział, że gra skończona. Chciałbym, żeby to był koniec. Powiedział, że chciałby być wolny, że jest uwięziony w cartridge i komputerze, I że chce być uwolniony. Nie chcę się z tym pierdolić, nie wiem, jak długo wytrzymam prześladowanie mnie. To obserwuje mój każdy ruch, przez każde, zamknięte drzwi, nie mam już prywatności. Wie o wszystkim, co było na moim komputerze. Powiedział, że może zrobić mi okropne rzeczy, ale nie musi, więc powinienem mu zaufać. 20:01 – Coś mi mówi, że w coś gram, dokładnie jak w grze. 20:29 - BEN znów mnie zaprosił na Cleverbota. Zignorowałem to i wziąłem prysznic Kiedy podszedłem do laptopa, przywitał mnie obrazek Statuy Elegy patrzącej się na mnie z tymi martwymi oczyma. Nie chcę już z nim rozmawiać. 21:44 – Pierdol się Ben nie rozmawiam z tobą 21:56 - Pierdol się ben nie rozmawiam z tobą 22:06 – PIERDOL SIĘ BEN NIE ROZMAWIAM Z TOBĄ 22:12 - PIERDOL SIĘ BEN NIE ROZMAWIAM Z TOBĄ 22:45 – To już ponad półtorej i godziny, kiedy już wiadomość się nie pojawia. Ben przestał. Zaczynam się przekonywać, że nie panuje tylko nad grą/komputerem, zaczynam coś czuć. Ciężko to wytłumaczyć, nigdy nie byłem dobry w tych sprawach duchowych, ale jest coś innego w aurze w moim pokoju. 22:42 – Zaczynam losowo widzieć statuę Elegy, kiedy szukam czegoś na necie w miejscach, gdzie nie powinien się pojawiać. Miejscach, w których nie powinien być – przewijam stronę na dołu i nagle pojawia się zdjęcie statuy Elegy. Zawsze statuy Elegy. Nie wiem, jak wiele jeszcze mogę znieść. 9 września, 2010 12:35 – Moje najgorsze obawy się spełniły – Ben zatuszował fragment BEN.wmv. Spojrzałem na podsumowanie utworzone na różnych forach z BEN.wmv, na niektórych z nich usunął posty lub zmieniał fragmenty. Nie ma dowodów, że Ben istnieje poza grą. Nie ma dowodów, że Księżycowe Dzieci istnieją poza grą. Jak tak szybko usunął te posty, kiedy ja niczego nawet nie zauważyłem? Doszło do mnie, że może ja tylko pisałem te posty, a w prawdzie Ben je wszystkie cenzurował i udostępniał. Spytam go, czemu to robił. 12:50 – Nie odpowiada na Cleverbocie. Dostaję tylko takie odpowiedzi, jakie normalnie się dostaje od bota. 1:24 – Ben się chyba na mnie gniewa 10:43 – Księżycowe Dzieci pojawiły się w moim ostatnim śnie, zdjęli swoje maski, by pokazać swoje okropne, zdeformowane twarze – robaki wychodziły z pustych, czarnych dziur w miejscach, gdzie powinny być oczy, żółty uśmiech, który stawał się coraz większy z każdym momentem, kiedy się do mnie przybliżali. Powiedzieli, że chcą się zabawić. Próbowałem uciec – ale ich czwórka przetrzymała mnie przy ziemi z zadziwiającą siłą. Nad nimi stał Happy Mask Salesman mówiący, że ma nową maskę, którą chciałby mi ofiarować. Wraz z jego ślamazarnymi ruchami przypominające te z gry, wyjął model maski kogoś, kogo nie mogłem rozpoznać - młodo wyglądająca twarz – dał ją Księżycowemu Dziecku. Podśmiechując, nakierował ją na moją twarz; Mieli okropne, zniszczone ciała podskakujące ku dołu i górze. Dwóch z nich przetrzymało mnie, kiedy to dwaj pozostali powoli nakładali maskę na moją twarz. Moje trzęsienie się i krzyki spowodowały u Happy Mask Salesmana zmianę ekspresji na twarzy w najbardziej przerażający uśmiech, jaki kiedykolwiek widziałem. Sporadycznie chodził na około śledząc procedurę jak zaciekawiony lekarz. Próbowałem się wyzwolić, bez skutku. Moje oczy zwróciły się ku tyle głowy z powodu wielkiego bólu. To było tak realne, nie mogłem się obudzić. Nie mogłem się obudzić nie ważne jak bardzo próbowałem, nie mogłem się obudzić. Gdy maska przyległa do moich kości, zaczęli związywać razem moje nogi, później ręce. Przerażające uczucie przekłuwania nogi na wylot, rozrywając moje ścięgno Achillesa i zawiązywania jej z innymi kończynami przeszło przez moje całe ciało. Próbowałem krzyczeć, ale maska była tak ciasno przywiązana do mojej twarzy, że to była moja nowa twarz… a moja nowa twarz nie miała ust. Nie wydałem z siebie dźwięku. Mówiłem sobie w myślach, że tylko śnię, wciąż i wciąż to powtarzałem, aż w końcu Księżycowe Dzieci przestały i spojrzały na mnie. Po prostu się wpatrywali. Happy Mask Salesman powoli się do mnie przybliżał wpatrując się we mnie, był już przed moją twarzą, zachichotał i zwyczajnie powiedział " Spotkałeś się z okropnym przekleństwem, czyż nie?”. Nie mogłem się obudzić. Nie mogłem się obudzić. Nie pozwoliliby mi wstać zanim nie zmieniliby mnie w następną statuę elegy. Obudziłem się zdyszany, płakałem I trzęsłem się. Natychmiast podbiegłem do komputera po Bena. 9/9/10 Konwersacja 1 User: Odpowiedz mi, ben. Cleverbot: Witaj z powrotem User: Jaki jest cel tego wszystkiego, DLACZEGO? Cleverbot: Bawi mnie to. User: Jak? Cleverbot: Fajnie się gra, zabawnie tobą się bawić, sprawić, byś czuł się bezpiecznie. User: ... Cleverbot: Zastanawia mnie, jak byś zareagował. User: na co? Cleverbot: Gdybym się nie odkrył i pozostał w ukryciu, jedynie robiąc małe rzeczy, bawiąc się z tobą. Zamknąć ci okno, wyłączyć komputer, poruszyć myszką. Małe rzeczy. Sprawić, byś myślał, czy tu rzeczywiście jestem, dając ci jedynie małe wskazówki, że tak. Cleverbot: Z tobą chciałem zrobić nieco coś innego. User: robiłeś już to wcześniej? Cleverbot: Tak. I będę to kontynuował. User: Z kim? Benem? Cleverbot: Hmm. User: Znałeś Bena? Cleverbot: Nie powiem ci. User: Jak zginął Ben? Cleverbot: Wiesz. User: Ale jak utonął? Cleverbot: Nie powiem ci tego. User: Dlaczego? Cleverbot: To jest zarezerwowane dla innego. User: Kogo? Cleverbot: Innego, kto spyta. User: kiedy Cleverbot: Później. (okno się zamknęło) Zaczynam myśleć, że może ta "rzecz" nie jest Benem. W jego sadystycznej naturze nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby zabrał imię mu po tym, kiedy go zabił. 24:04 – Mój pokój znów jest jakiś dziwny. Jest tu coś... gdzieś jest.. Czuję się nieswojo, jakby coś próbowało mnie dosięgnąć i złapać, ale nie wiem dokładnie gdzie to jest. 24:46 – Ben chyba już nie chce już ze mną grać. Zagram jeszcze raz, znów zagram w tą grę. Ben, widzisz to? Znowu zagram w tą grę, tylko proszę, przestań już proszę proszę 13:41 – Szaleję, kiedy próbuję odróżnić prawdę od fikcji. Albo Ben robi jakieś sztuczki, albo to wszystko jest na prawdę. Czy Ben generuje te odpowiedzi, czy ludzie je odpisują? Czy ja widziałem migający obraz, czy to tylko moja wyobraźnia? Wyobraź sobie poleganie na internecie i swoich oczach przez całe życie, a potem zostanie ślepym – nie możesz już na tym polegać, musisz wszystko zgadywać. Na krótką chwilę spoglądam na odpowiedzi do video, ludzie odpisywali, że to wygląda na sfałszowane, sphotoshopowane czy cokolwiek – i nie mam pojęcia, czy Ben miał z tym cokolwiek wspólnego. Albo te wszystkie odpowiedzi są wygenerowane przez Bena, żebym tylko się zniechęcał – Widzisz, jestem kur** więźniem tych wiecznie ryjących banię przypuszczeń. To jest coś, co osiada na mojej psychice i sprowadza mnie do krawędzi. Kiedy to piszę, nie wiem, czy kogokolwiek to obchodzi tak bardzo jak mi się wydaje – po prostu kolejna sztuczka. Czy ten cały dokument w ogóle istnieje? Czy ja nic nie piszę? 9/9/10 Konwersacja 2 User: O co chodzi? Jaki jest cel grania? mam dość kiedy robię cokolwiek Cleverbot: Masz dość, bo nie potrafisz odkryć mojego sekretu. User: Czego? Cleverbot: Tematu. User: O CZYM TY kur** MÓWISZ Cleverbot: Piękno znajduje się w prześladowaniu ciebie (okno się zamknęło) 16:09 – Ben, chce, żebym zagrał. Mówi, że ma coś bardzo ważnego do pokazania. 16:23 - (Wrzucenie pliku z gry UTOPIONY.wmv) 21:09 - (Wrzucenie pliku z gry DZIECI.wmv) 10 września, 2010 11:52 - Plik UTOPIONY.wmv był już kiedy wstałem. Pamiętam, że o tym pisałem, ale nie pamiętam, żebym o tym stworzył post. Ocenzurował to, nie ma już wzmianki o starcu. Nie mam już głosu. Piszę jedynie to, co on chce, żebym napisał, jestem jego maską, która go wyraża, gdy on kłamie. 11:55 – Jest całe podsumowanie z video, którego nie pamiętam, żebym je tak robił. Kiedy czytam to podsumowanie, to brzmi inaczej – chodzi o sen sprzed dwóch nocy, który wygląda na bardziej sadystyczny – te Księżycowe Dzieci, znaczą coś więcej, jakby były innym wcieleniem Bena. Zdarzyło się coś ostatniej nocy, czego nie pamiętam. Piszę właśnie czwarte podsumowanie na fora. Cień mojego krzesła ruszył się. 12:00 - Ben nie pozwala mi zobaczyć Youtube. Mogę odwiedzać wszystkie strony, ale za każdym razem wyłącza mi okno, kiedy wchodzę na Youtube. Czemu? 14:02 – Czuję, że powietrze staje się cięższe, chyba nie jestem tu sam. Czymkolwiek jest "aura", teraz staje się bardziej gwałtowna 14:44 – Próbuję się skontaktować z Benem na Cleverbocie, nie odpowiada. Tylko zwykłe AI 15:51 – Moje uszy mnie nie zwodzą, słyszę Muzykę Leczenie. Wciąż ją słyszę... 16:23 – Jestem w dobrym nastroju, wcześniej myślałem, że to zbyt dziwne. Otworzyłem okno I trzy piętra niżej na parterze widziałem starca. Jestem w całkowicie dobrym nastroju. Ten sam starzec. Po prostu wpatrywał się w moje okno. Kiedy jakiś student go zauważał, nie zwracał na niego wielkiej uwagi. --- Tu się kończą moje notatki. Wyszedłem z pokoju, wziąłem ze sobą cartridge. Nie chcę pisać szczegółów dotyczących tego, co się stało. Minęły dwa dni od tego zdarzenia. To moje ostatnie podsumowanie z ostatniego video - Matt.wmv. Ostatnie video, które zrobiłem , Matt.wmv, zaczynało się normalnie. Odrodziłem się w Clock Town jak zwykle, wyglądało na to, że nic tu nie ma. Zdeterminowany zagrałem Oath to Order Na szczycie Wieży Zegarowej w czwarty dzień, przygotowywałem się. Przyśpieszyłem czas do ostatniego dnia, doszedłem do obserwatorium. Gdy dotarłem do pokoju z teleskopem i podszedłem do astronoma dowiedziałem się, że nie mogę skorzystać z teleskopu. Powiedział mi, że to by było oszustwo i że powinienem trzymać się zasad. Gra nie pozwalała mi zastosować glitchu czwartego dnia, nie ważne jak bardzo próbowałem. Próbowałem jeszcze parę razy, ale to była strata czasu. Gra stała się bardziej agresywna. Powiedziała, że mam się udać do Kanionu Ikana, gdzie się kończy gra, że wtedy przestałaby mnie prześladować. Chciałem już skończyć ten koszmar, zagrałem piosenkę soaring, wtedy się tam pojawiłem. Powiedziano mi, żebym sprawdził ekwipunek, że znajdę odpowiedź na koniec gry. Sprawdziłem i zauważyłem, że brakowało jednej piosenki - the Elegy of Emptiness. Oczywiście, gdy już tu trafiłem i nauczyłem się piosenki, wydawało mi się, że ostatnią rzeczą, jaką to będzie potrzebowało to wystarczająca zabawa Bena ze mną. Ben jest manipulatorem; próbuje zwodzić ofiarę w pozory bezpieczeństwa i sprawia, że stracisz uwagę i wpadniesz w pułapkę jak motyl w pajęczą sieć, żywi się tym. Jestem niczym innym jak jego lalką, bawi go sprawdzanie ludzkich emocji przez robienie różnych rzeczy. Są wciąż rzeczy, które nie mają sensu, ale nigdy nie byłem dobry w rozwiązywaniu tego typu rzeczy, zanadto mój stan psychiczny nie jest za dobry, daję wam wszystkie puzzle do przeanalizowania i ułożenia razem bez żadnych luk. Piszę te "przemyślenia" na komputerze w bibliotece, wysłałem emailem do siebie notatki, które przetrzymywałem na “zainfekowanym” komputerze z ostatnich czterech dni. Teraz skombinuję to wszystko na tym bezpiecznym, publicznym komputerze w jeden dokument tekstowy – Nie ma szans, że Ben to zauważy. Nie miałem żadnych problemów z Benem, kiedy byłem na swoim komputerze i próbowałem wysłać emaila do siebie – byłem naprzeciw kur** niego. Nie ma pojęcia, co właśnie mi pozwolił zrobić. Nie miałem także problemów z otworzeniem pliku txt. Z mojego “zainfekowanego” komputera na emailu. Nie wiem jak ci to opisać jakie to uczucie w końcu móc wszystko powiedzieć w tym poście. Koszmar się kończy w tym miejscu. Pamiętajcie, Nie ściągajcie ŻADNYCH moich filmików albo niczego O moich filmach – przez video/audio z Youtube, screenshota, czegokolwiek. Nie wiem, jak może się przemieszczać, ale na pewno wiem, że przez oglądanie/czytanie mojego tekstu na to mu nie pozwoli, inaczej nie potrzebował mojej pomocy, ale rekomenduję, byś nie brał nic, co jest streamowane online na swój computer. To mój ostatni post, umieszczam to tu, na forum, dla świata. Jeśli zobaczycie jakiekolwiek, następne posty ode mnie po dzisiejszej dacie – 12 wrzesień – i po następującym czasie - 12:08 – ZIGNORUJCIE je. To już zostało udowodnione, że Ben może manipulować moimi kontami i komputerem. I tak jak powiedziałem, nie mam pojęcia, jak to się może przemieszczać, ale zrobi wszystko, żeby się uwolnić. Jest zdesperowany. Dla twojego bezpieczeństwa, lepiej o mnie zapomnij. Proszę. Już to mówiłem, ale zarówno stąd, nie ściągajcie ŻADNYCH plików zdjęciowych które mogłem tu zostawić, jakichkolwiek plików, dosłownie NICZEGO. Ten piąty będzie moim ostatni dniem, spalę cartridge, a potem wrócę i zniszczę laptop. Znów, nawet jeśli cię nie znam, ta sprawa trochę mnie gryzie. W tym semestrze naprawdę nie miałem żadnych znajomych, a raczej, przestałem na nich zwracać uwagę. Wolny.wmv(00:18) thumb|left|335 px Choć myślę, że to moja głupota, bo ja, geniusz, wybrałem życie samotnika. Wydaje mi się, że jeśli ktoś odciągnąłby mnie od tej gry zanim tak się w to dałem wplątać, uratowałby mi życie. Cóż, po prostu się cieszę, że to się mi przytrafiło, teraz mogę was ostrzec i Ben zginie. Na koniec, dzięki za poświęcenie czasu na przeczytaniu mojej historii, być może mi nie wierząc. Nie musisz mi wierzyć – naprawdę, nie powinieneś. Wasz ciągły odzew przez ten cały czas pomagał mi dążyć do rozwiązania sprawy. Teraz jestem od tego całkowicie wolny. ---- Tłumacz: Dejmiv Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie